Apocalypse’s Reign
by digi-gal-rox
Summary: ©. Apocalypse has formed a new world. The XMen and Brotherhood are working together. Magneto is missing. Jean Grey has a dark secret that haunts her very existent. HIATUS


digi-gal-rox: I've alway been a big fan of X-Men Evolution and X-Men (movies). So this is a slight cross between the two. Based on X-Men Evolution aged characters, but than bringing into account some X-Men comic stuff like Pheonix. So I hope you enjoy it!  
Disclaimer: I don't not own any Marvel Comic characters, or X-Men

Prologue

The earth began to move with each step they took. In the lead, a man... no a creature in a silvery suit lead the army to their destination. They had taken control of the world. The city had remained in ruins, buildings barely standing up, bins tiped, cars thrown upside down. The city was his and there was no one, no one to stop him. A evil grin grew on his face, as the army continued marching. People ran in fear. They had no where else to go to. They hid where ever they could, but it was no use. He would always watch their every move. He would always find them. He would always spread fear to the world. He was Apocalypse.

"We have to do something!" Scott Summer growled, slamming his fist against the table. Charles Xavier and Logan looked at the X-Men leader curiously.  
"We know Scott," Charles sighed, "But he's too strong. We have already lost Magneto to him."  
"And Jean," Scott muttered quietly.  
"We have to keep trying," Mystique sneered, "I don't know what made Magneto make us work together, but as long as he's out there, I'm willing to take his word for it."  
"Well, mother," Kurt sighed, exagerating the word mother, "Even if not for his word, you'd still be with us. We're the only ones with safe hiding where he can't find us."  
"He's been out there for too long." Orroro sighed.  
"Storm's like right," Kitty sighed, "We have to stop him somehow. I mean we managed to stop him once."  
"But he's stronger than ever now," Hank growled, "There's no way of stopping him. Not without Jean or you, Charles."  
The X-Men fell silent, at the mention of Jean's name. They had lost her, a year after Apocolypse reign. They had lost her to a unknown force known as the Pheonix. Hank imidiately regretted mentioning her name. "I shouldn't 've-"  
"It's alright Hank," Charles sighed, "We need to come to terms with it. Jean is gone, and there's nothing we can do about it."  
"Professor," Scott said hesitantly.  
"Yes Scott?" Charles looked up at the handsome young man.  
"Do... do you think that Jean's still out there, somewhere?"  
"I'm not sure Scott. Cerebro is unable to pick anything up. I have tried many times, mind you, I think that she has really left us."  
"She can't 've left," Rogue said, finally speaking.  
"I'm sorry Rogue," Charles said quetly, "but-" before he could finish his sentence the alarm went off.  
"What is it?" Lance asked.  
"I'm not sure," Charles admitted worriedly.  
"Let's go," Logan said, quickly reacting, "If he's harming the people again, I swear I'll..." he began trailing off,  
as he headed towards the hanger. The team looked at Scott, who nodded, following at Logan's heal.

A fiery red woman, sent another telekinetic force at the silvery man, who easily deflected the attack.  
"Is that all you go?" he sneered, as the amry surrounded her.  
"Because of you, I nearly died," she growled, "I don't know how you did it, but you used me as a tool to take control the world, but now I'm going to stop you!" the wind blew her red torn dress and cape back, as she levitated in the air, Apocolypse laughed evilly.  
"You can't stop me, if you could, you would've prevented me from controlling you! And I still can!"  
"I don't think so. I've learnt to block you from trying to control me," she narrowed her eyes.  
"Hey!" a voice boomed. She turned around at the sound of the voice. A small team of X-Men stood, already fighting off Apocolypse's army. "Looks like I've got company."  
"I'm not done with you yet!" she woman screamed, telekinitically pulled the leader back.  
"You have learned in deed," Apocolypse laughed, throwing her towards the x-men, "But not strong enough!"  
"Cyclops!" Wolverine bellowed, "Get her!"  
"Already on it!" he yelled, diving for the woman, "Hey, you O.K..." he trailed off, as the woman forced herself up.  
"Jean!" Shadowcat exclaimed in surprise. Cyclops stood with his mouth hanging open, as did the rest of the X-Men,  
as the army took off.  
"Oh my god." Wolverine breathed.  
"You're alive?" Cyclops managed to get out.

digi-gal-rox: I'm currently writing this story (amoung others) so pls be patient. Review pls!


End file.
